The Heroes Movie (The Simpsons Movie)
Cast *Rick Sanchez and Morty as Homer Simpson *Wendy Corduroy Falls as Marge Simpson *Sherman Peabody and Sherman as Bart Simpson *Star Butterfly Vs. The Forces of Evil as Lisa Simpson *Lily Loud Loud House as Maggie Simpson *Grim Gloom 7D as Russ Gargill *Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs as Tom Hanks *Mojo Jojo Girls as President Arnold Schwarzenegger *Mr. Woop Man as Ned Flanders *Tyler Bowman Supernoobs and Dipper Pines Falls as Todd and Rod Flanders *Kaz Harada Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Abraham Simpson *Johnny Porter and Sharko as Krusty The Clown *Hugh Test Test as Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby *Scotsman Jack as Chief Clancy Wiggum *Buster is Here Again as Lou *Sans Animated Series as Eddie *Rapido Ratz as Moe Szyslak *Wander Over Yonder as Lenny Leonard *Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Carl Carlson *Herb Yeah Cartoons as Barney Gumble *Louis Wayside as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Armando Express as Cletus Spuckler *Black Hat Villainous as Charles Montgomery Burns *Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Waylon Smithers *Terrence Home For Imaginary Friends as Nelson Muntz *Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot as Ralph Wiggum *Rex Bordeaux Puppet as Kent Brockman *Uncle Grandpa as Comic Book Guy/Jeff Albertson *Dr. Blorn Gunderson Blake as Professor Frink *Reilly a Cartoon as Sea Captain McCallister *Batty Koda The Last Rainforest as Dr. Nick Riviera *Dracula Transylvania as Principal Seymour Skinner *Bulk of The Croods as Otto Mann *Dr. Freckle Yeah Cartoons as Dr. Julius Hibbert *Jonah To The Wayne as Revernd Timothy Lovejoy *Rainbow Dash Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Plopper *Bunsen is a Beast and Awful Alvin VeggieTales as Itchy and Scratchy *Marco Diaz Vs. The Forces of Evil as Colin *Alphys Animated Series as Edna Krabappel *Ms. Patience Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Helen Lovejoy *Steven Universe as Martin Prince *Li'l Gideon Falls, Nergal Jr. Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Bratty Kid Loud House as Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Kearney Zzyzwicz *Timmy Turner OddParents as Milhouse Van Houten *Madame Foster 's Home For Imaginary Friends as Agnes Skinner *Headmistress Faragonda Club as Medicine Women *Cheese X as Mr. Teeny *Ratchet and Clank as Sideshow Mel *Hector Hunters as Santa's Little Helper *Wendy White 's Yard as Mrs. Muntz *Tooth Fairy 7D as Cookie Kwan *Queen Jamm as Lindsey Naegle *Professor Mashimo Robotboy as Hans Moleman *Meddlen Meadows as Bumblebee Man *Marjoe Saint Sparks From Hell as Crazy Cat Lady/Eleanor Abernathy *Ludmilla The Magnificent and Zelda Swan Princess as Patty and Selma Bouvier *Prohyas Magiswords as Drederick Tatum *Bucky Cunnigham 9th Grade Ninja as Squeaky Voiced Teen/Jeremy Freedman *Beezy Two-Shoes as Groundskeeper Willie Gallery Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson Wendy-gravity-falls-96.8.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Marge Simpson Sherman-the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show-90.4.jpg|Sherman as Bart Simpson Char 93943.jpg|Sophiana as Lisa Simpson Lily-the-loud-house-98.4.jpg|Lily Loud as Maggie Simpson Char 123726.jpg|Grim Gloom as Russ Gargill Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Tom Hanks Dr_Heinz.jpg|Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as President Arnold Schwarzenegger Mr.-Woop.jpg|Mr. Woop Man as Ned Flanders Tyler Bowman -Supernoobs-.PNG|Tyler Bowman Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Todd and Rod Flanders Kaz Harada -Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi-.jpg|Kaz Harada as Abraham Simpson Image 4.png.PNG|Johnny Porter as Krusty The Clown Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hugh Test as Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby 5459259-scotsman 2.png|Scotsman as Chief Clancy Wiggum Chancellor.jpg|Chancellor as Lou Mr-green-the-powerpuff-girls-84.9.jpg|Mr. Green as Eddie Rapido (Ratz).jpg|Rapido as Moe Szyslak S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg|Wander as Lenny Leonard Grim 2.png|Grim Reaper as Carl Carlson Herb -Oh Yeah Cartoons-.jpg|Herb as Barney Gumble Vlcsnap-2011-02-13-20h06m09s16.jpg|Louis as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Armando-pirate-express-1.92.jpg|Armando as Cletus Spuckler Black Hat.jpg|Black Hat as Charles Montgomery Burns Buttman.png|Lord Boxman as Waylon Smithers terrence-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-3.4.jpg|Terrence as Nelson Muntz Tuck Carbunkle.jpg|Tuck Carbunkle as Ralph Wiggum Screenshot_(5673).png|Rex Bordeaux as Kent Brockman Uncle-grandpa-1a-temporada t85477 4 jpg 640x480 upscale q90.jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Comic Book Guy/Jeff Albertson Dr. Björn Gunderson.PNG|Dr. Blorn Gunderson as Professor Frink Reilly-what-a-cartoon-6.65.jpg|Reilly as Sea Captain McCallister Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039488-500-372.jpg|Batty Koda as Dr. Nick Riviera Dracula-hotel-transylvania-2-64.7.jpg|Dracula as Principal Seymour Skinner Bulk-dawn-of-the-croods-1.97.jpg|Bulk as Otto Mann Dr freckle by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbd1kab.jpg|Dr. Freckle as Dr. Julius Hibbert Jonah-bishop-welcome-to-the-wayne-9.9.jpg|Jonah as Revernd Timothy Lovejoy Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Plopper Bunsen.png|Bunsen AwfulAlvinCharacterLine.png|Awful Alvin as Itchy and Scratchy Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac as Colin Alphys (Undertale Animated Series).png|Alphys as Edna Krabappel ms-patience-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-8.4.jpg|Ms. Patience as Helen Lovejoy Steven Shield WD.png|Steven Universe as Martin Prince Lil-gideon-gravity-falls-5.68.jpg|Li'l Gideon Nergal Jr..png|Nergal Jr. bratty-kid-the-loud-house-9.11.jpg|Bratty Kid as Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Kearney Zzyzwicz timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-94.3.jpg|Timmy Turner as Milhouse Van Houten Madame-foster-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-destination-imagination-0.52.jpg|Madame Foster as Agnes Skinner 300px-Faragonda.jpg|Headmistress Faragonda as Medicine Women CuteCheese.jpg|Cheese as Mr. Teeny Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3.14.jpg|Ratchet as Sideshow Mel Hector-dragon-hunters-8.37.jpg|Hector as Santa's Little Helper WendyWhite.jpg|Wendy White as Mrs. Muntz Ilana admiring the view from their new house in Neighbors in Disguise 00.png|Princess Ilana as Cookie Kwan Queen.png|Queen as Lindsey Naegle Professor Moshimo.png|Professor Mashimo as Hans Moleman Meddlen Meddows.PNG|Meddlen Meadows as Bumblebee Man Marjoe-saint-sparks-neighbors-from-hell-16.8.jpg|Marjoe Saint Sparks as Crazy Cat Lady/Eleanor Abernathy S02e03 Ember explaining system.png|Ember McLain Charmcaster-ben-10-95.6.jpg|Charmcaster as Patty and Selma Bouvier Prohyas--8.35.jpg|Prohyas as Drederick Tatum Bucky-randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-48.jpg|Bucky as Squeaky Voiced Teen/Jeremy Freedman Beezy.jpg|Beezy as Groundskeeper Willie Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Spoofs